Blood, Skin, and Sand
by GreyJediTurk
Summary: Zakacha is a human slave who is forced to fight for his Hutt master that runs a slave fighting ring on Tatooine in the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Zakacha reluctantly follows his orders until he meets the beautiful Chiss woman Sava and a personal tragedy occurs that pushes Zakacha beyond his limit and starts him down a new path that he never saw for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The smell of sweat and blood filled his nose as he knelt in the sands of the pit.

Blinding sunlight surrounding him as the shuddering mass in front of him breathed its last rasping breaths of air through the hole that he had ripped in the man's throat, if you wanna call him a man.

Pushing through the pain he rose to his feet on shaking knees as the crowd roared all around taking in his blood covered body.

Was any of this blood even his? He didn't know anymore, there was so much of it this time.

The slug come from the gate to his right with his two bodyguards and calls to him in his low rumbling voice followed by a low sadistic laugh.

He walks to the slug and the slimy thing puts its arm around his shoulders and says to him as he leads him back into the tunnels of the pit, "You made me a lot of money today my boy. That last fight was a close call, but I knew you would not disappoint me."

"No master," he responds, "I would never try to disappoint you."

"Good boy, see that you never do and you'll have nothing to worry about from me."

"Yes master."

After a few more quiet minutes they reach his cell. He enters and one of the bodyguards shuts and locks the gate. The slug then turns and says to him, "Rest up tonight, you're back in the gym first thing in the morning getting ready for your next fight."

"How long until the next one master?"

"Getting anxious to rip someone else's throat out are you?" the slug asks.

He gives a confirming nod and smile, though he couldn't care less about the fights, he only does this to protect the one person who ever cared about him.

"Good," the slug says, "you have six days to get ready. The seventh day you fight again."

"Yes master."

After he watches the slug and his bodyguards disappear out of the cell chamber he drops to his knees, giving in to the pain coursing through his body, the Devaronian was stronger than he had looked, and he had still had his horns. One of those damned things had left a nice cut on his left shoulder that was making the blood run steadily down the length of his arm. It also didn't help that the Devaronian's punches and kicks had also bruised the bones of his ribs, thighs, and arms.

"What have they done to you now?" asks I tired old voice from behind him. Then after a pause he hears, "I'll get the kit."

"Thanks grandma," he says. _I do this to myself to keep you safe_ , is all he can think through the pain of the fight.

* * *

It was difficult to get comfortable in such a small space, manacled on top of it. Sava's eyes watched closely through the slot in the small door to her cage following the occasional passing of one of the Trandosans who had attacked her transport and taken her prisoner. That had been a week ago when they had acted as if they were having engine trouble sending out a distress beacon to lure in the unsuspecting.

Once the transport she had been on responded and intercepted them the Trandoshans had waited until the ships were docked together and attacked. They had killed many of the crew on the ship and taken most of the passengers, including herself, as captives and forced them into small cramped cells that would've only been comfortable to sleep in if she were a small child.

"Where are you taking us?" she had asked after being thrown in her cell.

One of the larger reptilian humanoids had squatted down to the slot in her door and said, "somewhere where they'll pay big for a blue girl to have their fun with."

Slavery, she was going to be sold as a slave. Probably on some third rate outer rim world that no one would ever care if they still practiced such an institution.

Looking around she had tried to find something that might help her to be able to escape the cell, but there was nothing. Her hands were manacled in front of her and they had taken everything from her pockets like they did to all their newly acquired product.

Over the following week she had settled down and accepted that this was happening. She was being taken somewhere to be sold on the slave market to the highest bidder who would more than likely try and have his way with her. That wouldn't happen, she'd find a way to kill herself before she'd be humiliated like that.

So it was now day seven since her capture and the Trandoshans were all running about getting ready for something. That was when she was able to overhear one tell the other, "We're starting our approach to Tatooine and will be making our landing at the Mos Eisley spaceport within the hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the next six days Zakacha pushed himself through the intense workouts that the slug put him through breaking his body down each day to be rebuilt each night by his grandmother in the cell they shared beneath Findo the Hutt's fighting pits just on the outskirts of Mos Eisley.

For the last eighteen years Zakacha and his grandmother have been slaves after they were abducted by a crew of Trandoshans and brought to the slave market of Mos Eisley where Findo bought them as a package deal. Things weren't too bad under the slug at first until Zakacha turned sixteen.

His grandmother had unintentionally embarrassed Findo in front of a business partner and was about to have the elderly woman beaten when Zakacha stepped between her and the would be punisher and quickly painted the floor with the man's teeth and blood. Findo had been so impressed by his show of power and earning potential that he spared the old woman her punishment and that she would be taken care of well, for a slave that is, in return for Zakacha fighting for him in the pits. What choice did he really have, there was no way that he could say no to an offer the keep his grandmother safe, she would have been beaten to death if he said no. So, with some reluctance he had agreed to Findo's offer.

So for the last twelve years Zakacha has been fighting in the pits, becoming the best fighter in the greater Mos Eisley area, winning fight after fight through submission or knockout, with the occasional killing if it couldn't be helped. The healing slaves that his grandmother prepared on a nightly basis for him worked nearly as well as bacta in repairing the damage that his body had received during the fight with the Devaronian and the past six days of training. He was as ready as he was going to be for this fight.

"You look like you could take on a pack of Wookies my boy," Findo told him as he wormed his way into the cell with his two guards.

"I think just one would be enough for me Master, but I appreciate the confidence in me," Zakacha said with a slight bow to the Hutt. "Are we leaving now?"

"The confidence comes from knowing that if you fail there will be dire consequence for you," the slug snaps back, "and yes, we will be leaving shortly. The fight is this afternoon so we will be attending an auction when we arrive at Mos Eisley. I hear that there is a new crop of slaves coming through from off world and I wouldn't mind having a new dancer or server if I can find one that I like."

* * *

One by one the Trandosans empty the dozen cages that their captives occupy and Sava is hauled out and chained to the rest of her companions to be taken to the auction block. It is a long humiliating ride in the speeder truck as they weave their way through the crowded streets of this wretched hive of a city. When the speeder comes to a stop the Trandosans pull the new slaves out of the cargo area and lead them through a long winding hallway that opens into a large lit hall somewhere underground with a large open floor and a raised platform around three of the sides. The fourth wall is occupied by the stage where they will be placed on display for buyers to make their offers.

After humiliating one slave after another while they are on the platform the Trandosan captain drags Sava onto the stage and she strikes him with her manacled wrists and he just turns to the crowd and says, "As you can see this one still has a little fight in her," then he strikes her in the face dropping her to her knees with a split lip, "but it shouldn't take much to break her and get some good years of service out of her." Then he made an obscene gesture to the crowd eliciting a laugh from the crowd. One of the other Trandosans lifts her back to her feet and holds her in place as the captain lifts her face and begins the bidding. Stating low at one thousand credits the amount increases by two or three hundred until it reaches three thousand with a bid from a human male with lust filling his eyes as he looks at her, she shudders at those eyes being on her.

"Five thousand," a deep bellowing voice announces in passable basic. All eyes turn to the voice and Sava sees a large Hutt eyeing her inquisitively surrounded by three men, two obviously armed guards, and the third possibly being a slave or servant of some kind. The third refuses to look at her and she is strangely curious why he seems to be the only one not looking at her. The Trandosan captain then announces to the crowd, "I have five thousand from the generous Findo the Hutt. Are there any other bids? No? Five thousand go once… twice… and sold to the Hutt for five thousand, you may claim your purchase at the side of the platform."

She is then hauled down the stairs and held in place as the Hutt and one of his guards make their way over the claim her and pay the Trandosans. The other guard had disappeared with the third man she had seen with the Hutt to somewhere.

"Well my dear," the Hutt pulls her attention, "are you a dancer or more of a servant?"

"Servant? What do you mean by servant?" Sava asks.

"Serving drinks and food, cleaning, cooking, nursing fighters back to health. Those sorts of things… Well?"

"A servant sir," she answers not meeting his gaze.

"Very well," he responds, "let us go before we are late for the fight. I have a respectable amount of money on the line today."

They go down a long hallway that opens up to another large room with a cage in the middle where there were two men locked in combat surrounded by a large number of shouting spectators. Making their way around the hall they go through a small door where there is a holding room with a number of barred cells containing men to go out to the ring she had just seen. Following the Hutt she then sees the third man, he's practicing throwing punches and kicks facing the side of his cell as the second guard observes.

Another man comes up to the Hutt and says, "your man's up next, get him to the gate to come out."

"Very well," Findo answers then turns to the fighter, "are you ready my boy?"

"Yes master," he responds. The he notices Sava and his eyes go wide he turns his head ever so quickly and makes his way passed and heads for the gate to the arena. Why won't he look at her is all she can think but then follows the Hutt back through the door and to one of the observation platforms to have a good view of the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The shuttle ride in to Mos Eisley is no different than any other time that Zakacha had accompanied Findo to the place. The leather restraints around his wrists are uncomfortable as usual when he leaves Findo's compound but they are a nice change to the iron manacles that used to be placed on him before the slug had begun to show him some measure of trust. The pilot takes the shuttle down a narrow street and turns into an inconspicuous building that hides a ramp that goes beneath the street level into a cavernous parking area with various shuttle, speeders, and even some pack animals.

Upon exiting the craft Findo, accompanied by Zakacha and his two bodyguards proceed into a corridor on the far side of the parking structure that leads down to an even lower level bellow Mos Eisley. The room is open and large with a raised platform around three of the sides. The fourth wall is occupied by the stage where the slave traders will be showing off what they have to sell.

After about an hour of watching slave after save of various races go up on the auction block Zakacha sees a small group of Trandosans leading a group of slaves up to the steps of the platform. His hands grab a hold of the railing in front of him and start to shake as the anger at seeing the race that enslaved him and is grandmother a lifetime ago do the same thing to another poor group of people. Findo glance over and sees the death grip that he has on the metal railing, "Don't hurt your hands. You need those to make me money today."

"Yes master," Zakacha apologizes, "it's just that… I don't like Trandosnas."

"Well they did turn you into a slave," Findo responds, "I'd imagine not. Don't dwell on it and you'll live longer in the ring today."

Zakacha shakes his head in agreement but stops short as he sees a female of some kind being dragged by one of the Trandosans on to the stage. Zakacha sees that her skin is a beautiful deep blue with long black hair, and bright solid red eyes. Strange but alluring red eyes. She hits him with her manacled wrists and he just turns to the crowd and says, "As you can see this one still has a little fight in her," then he strikes her in the face dropping her to her knees with a split lip, Zakacha's hands return to the rail putting an ever so slight bend into the metal, "but it shouldn't take much to break her and get some good years of service out of her." Then he made an obscene gesture to the crowd eliciting a laugh from the crowd. As one of the other Trandosans lifts her back to her feet and holds her in place Findo notices the bend in the metal beneath his fighter's hands. _Something's got him worked up today and it's not just the Trandosans,_ then he glances to wear Zakachas eyes are looking, _Ah the girl, he likes her. I can probably use that to my advantage._ The Trandosan lifts her face and begins the bidding. Soon the bidding reaches three thousand and dies off and Zakacha can't bear to see any more slaves be carted off by this point but then goes wide eyed looking at the ground when he hears his master's deep voice announce, "Five thousand." He just bought the beautiful blue woman. There are certainly worse masters to have, but still, there are better than Findo.

Findo turns to one of his guards an orders him to take Zakacha to the arena in the next hall and start getting him ready for the fight, it should be anytime now. The guard pushes him out of the room and down the hall to the arena where the fighting cage is on display in the center of the room with two men beating each other bloody.

Moving through a side door Zakacha and the guard find a barred cell with Findo's mark on it and enter. The leather restraints are removed and Zakacha removes his shirt and shoes and socks, fighters are only allowed to wear pants in the ring. Zakacha starts going through some warmup exercises and running through punching and kick combos as Findo slinks up with the other bodyguard and the girl in tow. Another man comes up to the Hutt just then and says, "Your man's up next, get him to the gate to come out."

"Very well," Findo answers then turns to him, "are you ready my boy?"

"Yes master," he responds. That's when he sees her and his eyes go wide and he turns his head ever so quickly, she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He's not sure what to do so he makes his way passed and heads for the gate to the arena.

When he gets to the gate he smacks himself two, three times to knock himself back in the game, he about to fight against an unknown opponent and he's nowhere near mentally ready. The guard who accompanied him here from the slave auction is still with him and when they are given the signal escorts him through the crowd and into the ring.

Pacing around the ring Zakacha looks at the gate waiting for his opponent to be brought out. When the gate opens he see another human slave, taller than he is, but not as heavily muscled. Then man enters the ring and a knife is thrown at each of their feet, then Findo's guard just outside the ring hollers to him, "By the way this fight's to the death."

Shaking his head, a squats down to pick up the knife never taking his eyes off the other man.

They are both are holding their blades and a bell rings to begin. The two circle the ring slowly eying each other close. The other man comes in with a slash and Zakacha jumps back before the blade can touch his skin. Then in a moment of inspiration Zakacha throws his blade at the man's face making him duck out of the way giving him enough time to close the distance and deliver a kick to the man's hand knocking the knife to the ground before delivering a heavy hook to the man's face. Long arms wrap around him as he is the lifted in the air with one arm free. So he raises his arm high and drives his elbow down on the tall man's right shoulder making him drop out of his opponent's grip and rolling to the side and grabbing one of the discarded knives.

Zakacha then runs and jumps into the air to meet strong outstretched arms that swing him to the ground hard on his back, knocking the wing from him. Two punches to the head later he is able to kick the other man back and regain his feet and comes in with a strong kick aimed for the center of Zakacha's chest.

He side-steps the kick and lashes out with his knife, slicing into the man's thigh and following in quick succession with a quick slash to the chest. Blood begins pouring from the wounds and the other man hollers in pain and anger grabbing Zakacha's arm and twisting it behind his back and wrenching it high force him to loosen his grip on the blade only for his enemy to catch it and bring it high and stab down into Zakacha's side.

Muscling free he gets a few steps away and yanks the knife from his side. The blood begins pouring out down his right leg and staining the floor of the ring, the crowd cheering at the spectacle. He knows he needs to end this fight now before bleeds out.

Feigning weariness he lures the other man to come in for a tackle knocking him to the ground. As the other man strikes him in the face Zakacha swings his feet up from behind the man's back to lock under his arms and half hold them in place long enough to bring the knife blade up and drive it into the man's heart one… two… three times before letting the body slump to the side.

Laying there bleeding out Zakacha is able to roll to his hands and knees and slowly rises to his feet covered in the other man's blood and much of his own. The gate to the ring opens and Findo's guard quickly moves to him to half carry him out and back to the holding area where he is laid across a bench to wait for Findo who always comes down immediately after a fight to gloat about how much money he made off of the bloodletting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The fight was quick but brutal. Sava had never seen a slave fight before and didn't care much to see another. There was so much blood. The Hutt had gotten increasingly angry when his fighter had gotten himself stabbed but started a deep chuckle after the fake out that left his man's opponent's chest with a couple fresh holes in it.

"Come," he bellows to her, "let's go see how bad he really is."

Making their way back down to the holding area Sava becomes increasingly nervous about the whole situation. She doesn't know what to expect being a slave, or being around these cursed slave fights, or not having the power to really defend herself without getting beaten for doing so. When they reach the cell where the Hutt's fighter is she sees him just laying on top of a bench holding a rag to his side and covered in blood.

"Not your best performance, but still impressive Zak," Findo tells the fighter then turns to a guard, "Slap a bacta patch on his side and get him to the shuttle. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir."

Then turning to Sava and her guard he says, "Come, we'll collect my winnings and then be on our way back to the compound."

It doesn't take long before they're all on the shuttle and heading out of Mos Eisley and into the desert. Sava keeps looking at the bloody man holding his side tightly trying to concentrate on something. Probably just trying to keep from passing out from losing so much blood. After some time, he turns and looks at her and she is about to ask what he's looking at when they feel the shuttle slow and jolt with its landing making Zak cringe in pain.

She is quickly ushered out of the shuttle by one of the guards and led to a room where she is fitted with a collar.

"This'll keep you from wondering from the compound," the man strapping it on says, "it sends an alarm if you are getting to close to the perimeter and allows us to track you. If you try removing it you will be sedated with a tranquilizer and then punished accordingly by the master. Do you understand girl?"

Sava turns her glowing red eyes on the man, "Yes, I understand. I'll find a way out though."

"You can try but I wouldn't recommend it, runners don't get far around here and usually at the least lose some fingers or toes as punishment. Their lives in other cases." That gets her attention, she knows she'll have to be extra careful. "Now you'll go change into the clothes behind that curtain and begin your duties." He gestures behind him to a standing curtain and she obeys.

"What are my duties?" she asks.

"Attending to the master," he replies, "Bringing him his meals, pouring drinks, fetching items he requires. Whatever he needs done."

"What's going to happen to the fighter?" she asks as a stray though goes to concern for the man.

"That is none of your concern, now quit stalling and change before I have to come in there and strip you myself."

Glancing at the cloths in front of her she notices it is a somewhat flattering, if a bit revealing, dress that she reluctantly begins changing into. The dress shows all of her back down to the top of the curve of her rear as well as the flesh between her breasts and flat of her stomach, along with slits coming up high on the outside of each thigh and leaving her arms bare.

Stepping from behind the curtain the man looks at her indifferently saying to the guard, "Master Findo will enjoy this one."

"I think you're right," the other man responds.

"You can take her up to the audience chamber now."

And with that she was led out of the room and up a short incline to a reasonably sized room to accommodate several dozen people if need be. Looking to the far side of the room she saw Findo relaxing on a large raised platform glacing over something on a datapad. The guard escorts her over to Findo and his eyes open slightly more when he sees her in her new clothes.

"Much better than the rags you were wearing before girl," he says to her, "the first thing I want you to do is be escorted around the compound to get an idea of where everything is. Then you are to report to the cells at the fighting pit a check on my fighter Zakacha and report back to me on his condition. Now go."

Sava bows her head as her guard grabs her tightly around the arm and pulls her out of the room. The guard leads her around showing her where kitchen is and where most things can be found in there. The freshers and sleeping chambers for guests she finds are on the second story, with Findo's private chambers taking up the entire third story of the building. Moving outside she is shown the garage where speeders are kept and the house fighting pit and training areas for Findo's fighters to do their part in serving the oversized slug and his bloody business. Now came the part she wasn't sure that she wanted to see, the cells where the slaves that fight are kept. Moving down the corridor Sava sees that there are a dozen cells with heavy barred doors to keep their occupants from wandering about. The men occupying several cells are calling to her saying some of the more viral things that have ever been said to her. How they want her and how they want to use her supple body in the most degrading ways.

Walking up to one of the backmost cells the guard unlocks to door and shoves her in, "Do what your master says and check him out," then he just stands there staring. Turning back into the cell Sava sees a small old woman bent over the man. Walking over next to the woman she sees that the fighter, Zakacha, has been cleaned of the blood that had been covering him from the fight. He's quite handsome she notes, and with a strong physique, the body of a man trained to do one thing in life, to fight.

Turning to the old woman Sava asks, "How is he?"

"He's doing better than when he was brought here," she replies gently turning towards her, "You're a pretty thing, what species are you? Sorry if that's rude but I can't place the blue skin and red eyes."

"It's quite alright," Sava replies sweetly to the woman, "I am a Chiss. We are not a common sight in the more well-known parts of the galaxy. Findo asked for me to see how this man was doing since the fight and let him know of his condition."

"That slug has never cared for this boy," the woman snaps bitterly, "he only cares about the money that his fights can make him. You can tell the master the Zak will need a week to heal from being stabbed and can begin training again after that if he wants him back in top fighting condition."

Sava thanks the woman and is given a warm smile before she turns and leaves. Findo takes the news well from what she can gather, he doesn't yell at least, and has her fetch his dinner and some scraps for herself before she is taken to her own cell in the compounds lower level near where she was fitted with her collar. Lying on her small thin bed she curls up in a ball and begins to cry not knowing what she ever did to end up here in a place where pain and suffering is as normal a thing as breathing. She cries for some time and is able to calm herself when she recalls how the little old woman was tenderly taking care of Zak, the fighter who had been stabbed, and she is able to slip into a light sleep for several not fully refreshing hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter then I would like, but life happens. I am starting a new semester of classes for my second Masters degree this week so that will play a role in my time that I can devote to writing. But I will continue writing and posting chapters as I am able to. Feel free to send reviews and comments. This is my first fanfiction ever so any feedback would be nice.**

Chapter Five

Being stabbed was never a fun thing, luckily it has only happened a few times. Zak woke up the morning after the fight in Mos Eisley still having a strong pain in his side. Sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor he looked down eyeing the bandaging at his side.

"You're usually more careful than that when you're in the ring," came a sweet old voice from across the cell.

"Yea, I know," he replied, "Findo brought me to the slave market before the fight again."

His grandmother nodded her head knowingly, "The markets always have screwed with your concentration before a fight. I'm surprised he hasn't stopped taking you beforehand, unless he's trying to get you hurt on purpose." She shakes her head at that. "But you make him a lot of money in the pits that he wouldn't do that on purpose."

Zak looked at her again, "You'd think so wouldn't you."

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"He was toying with me when we were at the market. He saw how worked up I was getting." A short pause then he continued. "I think he's testing how much he can screw with my head and still be able to win fights."

"He's going to get you killed doing something that idiotic."

"I agree." _I need to get us out of here, we're not dying in this place._

* * *

Sava awakens with a start to a fist pounding on the door to her small cell and someone yelling through for her to get up. She quickly gets out of her bed and makes herself somewhat representable as the door is unlocked and a guard walks in. Escorting her to the kitchen she collects Findo's breakfast and carries it to him in his private chambers two floors up. When she enters to room she finds the slug conversing with the little old woman that she had met the previous evening working on healing the fighter Zak.

"I want him training again before the week is out," he tells the old woman, "is that so difficult to do?"

"No not really," she replies, "but if you want him to be at one hundred percent for his next fight he's going to need more than three days to heal from having a six-inch blade jammed into his liver, it takes time to heal properly. A week would do it."

"You have five days. Go work on healing him before I change my mind," he then dismissed the poor woman abruptly when he saw Sava with his breakfast in hand. Passing by her Sava's eyes met the old woman's and she could see the hurt and anger radiating out of her towards the slug.

Walking up to Findo Sava placed the tray of food in front in front of him and waited to be told what she should do next. She had to wait till he was done eating before he told her to remove the tray and bring it back to the kitchen and that she would spend the day cleaning and organizing the training equipment in the training area of his personal fighting pit for when he sponsors his own bouts.

Today happened to be the one rest day that his several fighting slaves got so she would be able to get the hang of things before adjusting to cleaning and organizing the equipment on a nightly basis.

Over the next few days Sava fell into the routine of attending to Findo, who regarded her as an assistant of a kind more than as a slave, into the late afternoon before making her way to the training grounds to clean the blood and dirt from the floor and equipment and putting everything in its place. Luckily she rarely ever saw the fighters, the fewer rude comments the better she thought to herself.

She was able to interact several times with the old woman that she had met her first day at Findo's compound. She learned that the slave Zak was recovering nicely, but growing more and more agitated not be able to do his exercises and keeping the other fighters in line so that they didn't do anything stupid and get all the slaves in trouble with Master Space Slug.


End file.
